1. Field of Invention
Present embodiments relate generally to systems and methods for repositioning teeth, including orthodontic systems and methods that include or employ one or more appliances that are installed (in a removable or non-removable manner) on a patient's teeth.
2. Background
In orthodontics, repositioning the teeth for aesthetic or other purposes has been performed by orthodontic devices traditionally referred to as braces. Braces are typically composed of brackets, archwires, O-rings and ligature wires. In addition to braces that typically have an appliance in front of the teeth, other methods include lingual orthodontics (which employs an appliance behind the teeth) and clear aligners such as Invisalign™ aligners (which employ transparent polymeric shells over the teeth).